


I Feel Like You're Gonna' Regret Askin' That, Princess

by zipperpeople



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genital Piercing, Johnny calls V princess, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem V, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: Johnny is left high and dry after his drive-in movie date with Rogue. Once V gets control over her body back, all she can feel is the frustration Johnny is left with. So she offers him her assistance.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I Feel Like You're Gonna' Regret Askin' That, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Cyberpunk 2077 fic I've written so I do apologize if Johnny's voice is a little OOC, I'm still working on it. 
> 
> This takes place immediately following the quest Blistering Love, so if you haven't played that yet this will spoil some things.
> 
> Comments are always welcome <3 Please enjoy

I hated coming out of the trance-like state I was forced into whenever Johnny had my body. I rubbed my eyes a few times before zipping up my jacket as a cool breeze blew through the abandoned drive in. The movie I had put on for the two had finished, leaving us in a dark lot filled with rusted metal and a few trees peppering the lot. I looked around, my eyes landing on Johnny sitting on the hood of one of the cars, he was uncharacteristically quiet. I felt unsettled, and fidgety, as though my skin felt too tight for my body. I walked over to the car he was perched on and leaned against the hood. “Rogue leave?”

“Do you see her anywhere?” His voice was heavier than usual, and dripped in sarcasm.

“Guess she not a post sex cuddler?” I smiled, hoping that would get something outta’ him.

“Didn’t fuck” He was stoic, there was a cigarette between his metal fingers but it wasn’t lit and it seemed he had no intentions of doing anything with it.

“What happened?”

“What the fuck do you think happened! I know you’re not some gonk so put two and two together and figure out what the hell happened.”

“Johnny you’re gonna’ have to give me more than that.” I looked over my shoulder at him.

“Got rejected.” My eyebrows raised but I knew he wasn’t looking at me to see it. _Who in their right mind would reject Johnny?_

“That really blows choom, anything I can do to help?” As the offer left my lips I could feel myself start to get wet, and I knew he could feel it too. I watched as his flesh hand came up to rub his neck and then pull his aviators down his nose so he was looking over the red lenses at me.

“Don’t know, what’re you offering?” There was a hint of a smirk playing across his lip before I looked away in an attempt to hide the flush that was making its way to my cheeks.

“I can feel everything you can and it’s getting uncomfortable. So either we can help each other out or I can go find some doll.” Before he could answer he glitched off the hood of the car and reappeared in front of me, glasses gone. His organic hand grabbed the back of the short faded green hair, balling it up and pulling my face to look at him.

“Well you know my feelings towards dolls, so I guess there’s only one option.” He pulls my face towards his, a sneer painted across his lips as a surprised sound manages to get past my lips. His metal hand unzips my Samurai jacket before sliding against my hip that was exposed from the body suit I had chosen to wear paired with my low riding cargo pants. “I hate this sorry excuse for a shirt. Drives me nuts anytime you wear it.” He dully scratched against my skin making between my legs throb.

“You think I don’t know that?” The hand in my hair tightened and pulled my head back.

“So you’re tellin’ me that we could’ve been fucking this whole time and you didn’t bring it up til’ now?” I smiled as I felt his warm breath against my extended neck, his lips were dragging against my skin and making me feel like I was being hacked by Maelstrum cuz’ my body was on fire.

“Guess so, what’re you gonna do about it Rockerboy?” Finally his mouth was on me. His sharp canines dug into my neck, sure to have drawn blood. He sucked a dark hickey onto the same spot before pulling away.

“Feel like you’re gonna’ regret asking that, Princess.” The hand from my hair let go and both hands moved to my hips, lifting me up onto the hood of the car with Johnny now between my thighs. His hand came up to my neck and pushed me onto my back before releasing me once more. Before I had a second to question what he was going to do next I heard the rip of fabric followed by the chill along my bare chest. I shot up and glared at him.

“The fuck Johnny! That was exp-“ His hand was over my mouth, shutting me up before I could complain anymore.

“You don’t get to question me, got it?” I nodded, maintaining a pleading gaze hoping it would get me what I had been craving for much longer then I’m willing to admit. “Your body is mine and I’ll do with it as I please.” His gaze shifted from my own down to my chest for a fraction of a second before meeting mine once more. “You gonna’ be good?” I nodded, feeling my nipples perk from a mixture of the cool air and his eyes. He moved his hand from my mouth and slid both hands over my bare chest. One of his metal fingers slipped into my nipple ring as if it were nothing and pulled sharply upwards, I couldn’t help but whine as he pulled on it more. “Never pinned you for the type to get their tit pierced.”

“Never pinned you for the type to take your time.”

“Yea well I’ve never felt _this_ frustrated.” He leaned over me, his mouth leaving wet kisses moving from just below my belly button up to my right tit and then over to my left, pulling at the piercing with his teeth. I sat up very slowly, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He continued the line of kisses up my neck, onto my chin and finally on my lips.

In an instant I tried to take back some sort of control. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him as close as he could get. I slid down the hood of the car until I could feel the bulge in his leather pants against my own clothed crotch. We were a mess of tongue, teeth and lips and I couldn’t get enough. Every time he tried to pull away I tightened my grip, using my cybernetics to give me just a bit more strength than him to keep him where I wanted. He spoke against my lips ending my fun,

“Enough” I grumbled before completely releasing my grip so he could pull away, wiping his mouth on the back of his flesh hand. “You’re a greedy little slut aren’t ya” I smiled,

“Just been wanting it long enough.”

“Is that so?” As he spoke his hands began to work on my belt, pulling it loose quick enough. “Could’ve spoken up sooner”

“How the fuck do you expect me to bring that up? Want me to just casually mention as I’m gunning down scavs ’oh hey johnny we should totally fuck after this’?” He unbuttoned my cargo pants but stopped again.

“Think I would’ve said no?” I looked away from him, not liking how this turned from dirty to now digging into my insecurities. “You’re a hot piece of ass who knows her way around a gun, who’d say no to that?”

“Just thought it might make things weird, seeing as you’re taking over my body and all.” I felt my pants slip down my ass until my skin met with the very cold metal. Clearly he was done discussing anything because I could feel his flesh hand gently rub along my trimmed pubic hair exposed by the torn fabric.

“Is that supposed to be a lightning bolt?” I propped myself up on my elbows and bent my knees so I was holding myself up against the front bumper on the car.

“Kinda’ forgot I did that…”

“Cute.” I never expected those words to leave Johnny Silverhand’s mouth without being drenched in sarcasm. He leaned in close to my pussy and before I could process it he sunk his tongue inside me.

“Hol- _fuck_!” He flicked his gaze up to me and I could feel him smile against me. As he began to suck on my clit ruthlessly I felt two of his metal fingers slide inside me. The wet slapping sounds filled the empty lot accompanied only by my breathy curses making me feel closer to a joy toy then a merc. He organic hand scratched down my thigh before applying just a touch of pressure onto the top of my clit, spiking my heart rate and tightening the burning knot that was growing in my loins. “Christ _Johnny_ shit s-stop” He paused his tongue and fingers, but didn’t pull anything away. Our eyes met as I tried my best to pull myself together enough to actually form a sentence. “Want you” was about all I could manage. He thrust his fingers in one final time before pulling them out, but before he stood up he tongue fucked me one last time. I watched as he licked his lips.

“What exactly do you want, V?” I sat up, letting myself slide down the hood of the car until I was standing in front of him. I grabbed him by the belt, pulled him closer before unbuckling his belt and pants.

“I need to see this cock you keep bragging about? Wanna’ see if it lives up to the hype.” He scoffs, pulling my chin up to look at him before kissing me. This time it wasn’t as carnal as before, something about the lack of teeth and hair pulling made it feel almost passionate. I unzipped his pants as we kissed and reached in to feel his warmth, warmth that never really made sense to me seeing as he’s a construct. I pulled back, breaking the kiss before sinking down to my knees, taking his pants with.

All I could do was stare. I didn’t want to validate him by complimenting it, but I knew he was staring down at me with that stupid smirk because he knew _exactly_ what I was thinking. “Now Princess, don’t beat yourself up if you can’t take it all.” His voice was laced with such a degrading tone.

“I’ve seen bigger” I lied through my teeth, and we both knew it.

“How about you quit your lying and show me what else that pretty little mouth of yours can do.” His metal hand knotted its way into my roots and guided me towards his head.

I teasingly sucked on just the tip, making sure to drag my tongue along the engorged head. I encircled my hand around the base just to keep me stable on the balls of my feet. His hand in my hair pushed me deeper, I relaxed my throat as much as I could as he continued to push me further and further down. My tongue ran along the series of four piercings that graced the underside of his cock. Before I knew it I had my nose nestled against his thick black curls and I moved my hand to hold onto his ass. “Damn, I did not expect that. Does little miss V have more experience then she lets on?” His voice was more gruff then usual,I looked up at him, giving him the best pleading eyes that I could muster. “Can’t wait to fuck you so hard you can hardly ride your damn bike” I pulled almost all the way off his cock and just as he was about the start talking I took a deep breath through my nose and deep throated him in one motion.

“Fuckin Christ!” Both his hands gripped the back of my head and held me there for a second, when I felt them weaken just slightly I did it again. Over and over I took him into my throat, relishing at the grunts I could hear each time. As I got into a rhythm, and my gag reflex was completely gone Johnny pulled me off, a thin line of saliva connecting me to his cock. “Jesus V” I looked up at him innocently. “Don’t gimme’ that. You’re way more of a slut then I expected, y’know that?” I smiled up at him, waiting for him to make the next move. “Stand up”

I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock one final time, revelling in the way the barbells of his piercings were so cold despite the heat of his skin. “Up” he spat out through clenched teeth, I stood up and tried to hold back a smile when I noticed how flush his cheeks were. He wrapped his metal hand around my neck and pushed me back on the hood of the car. He grabbed what little fabric was left from my bodysuit and ripped it in two, giving him the most access. “I really liked this outfit.” He smirked up at me,

“Yea, but I think it’s better like this.” He pulled my forgotten pants over my combat boots and tossed them on the ground next to him before pulling my legs onto his shoulders. He nudged his cock against my throbbing pussy, letting it slide over my wet lips a few times watching me intently.

“Just fuck me already” he shook his head, continuing to rub himself against me in the most teasing way possible.

“I think you can ask me nicer than that, don’t you?”

“If you’re not gonna’ fuck me, I’ll just give River a call and see if he’s up for the ta-” Before I could finish the sentence he sheathed himself fully inside me, a moan pushed past my lips as a groan came from him.

“River couldn’t eat you out like I did, he ain’t got shit on me and you fuckin’ know it.” His metal hand came from my neck up to grab my cheeks, forcing me to look him in the eyes as he fucked me much slower then I wanted. I could feel the bumps of his Jacob’s ladder every time he pulled out. Admittedly his cock reaches deeper than I’d ever had before, every thrust grazed against my G-spot purposely never touching it.

“You’re being an ass.” I managed to squeak out, knowing I didn’t sound nearly as intimidating as I could have in any other situation.

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout.” He pulled out until only his head was inside, bringing both hands to my tits, kneading and tweaking my nipples.

“You know I want more than that, but you refuse to give me _anything_.” I sat up on my elbows, my legs still on his shoulders. He sneered at me, knowing he was getting to me. “I want you to bend me in half and fuck me until it hurts, but you just won’t.”

“Maybe if you ask nicely I might.” He pulled my thighs against him, dragging me down to sink deeper on his cock. He bent over until my thighs were pressed against my tits, pressing our foreheads together. “Tell me you love my cock.” He roughly kissed me before the words could leave my lips “Tell me River could never fuck you as good as I am.”

“But…”

“If you don’t say it, I’ll delta the fuck outta’ here and you can finish yourself off.” He punctuated his sentence with a few thrusts here and there, to really emphasize his point. I bit down on my lip, turning my head away so he couldn’t see my cheeks flush.

“Who knows if you can do me better, you’ve hardly fucked me. At least River gave me what I wanted” I knew that would piss him off but I couldn’t resist.

“I was there V, I know he didn’t give you what you _really_ wanted” He glitched away completely, my legs falling down to hit the front bumper of the car hard enough to leave bruises. The breeze felt icy against my exposed and wet core as I looked around frantically for him.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me Johnny!” I stood up, dipping a finger into my pussy to feel just how wet I was. “Come the fuck on man!” I looked down at myself, my tits hanging out and what little of the body suit that was still in one piece was riding up my ass as I walked to where my pants were thrown. I pulled my Samurai jacket off for a second, tossing it on the car before stepping out of the destroyed top and pulling my pants back on over my boots. I grabbed the jacket again, pulling it on and zipping it up over my bare chest. “I should’ve guessed he’d pull some shit like this.” I grabbed the torn fabric, thinking maybe I could stitch it up at some point before walking towards the parked Porsche.

I pulled the driver side door open, hearing the door creak loudly at my force. I got in, hitting my head against the head rest a few times in pure sexual frustration. “Fuck Johnny and his fuckin cock.” I breathed out, making no move to close the door or drive away. My core was knotted and felt like it was burning a hole through my skin, and no matter how I sat it wasn’t enough friction. I unzipped my jacket just enough to look down at my abused tits, covered in bruises that I half expected to disappear along with him. I huffed out a sigh, _I can’t believe he's got me wrapped around his finger this much._ “River could hardly keep a decent pace, his sex was too gentle and his...fuck Johnny....his cock wasn’t as _impressive_ as yours.” I waited for a second, expecting him to glitch in front of me, cock out and ready to fuck me senseless. I looked around, waited a few more seconds before angrily slamming my door and starting the car.

**SLAM**

“Get the fuck out of the car!” He banged on the window with his metal arm, his glasses were back on as well as all of his clothes. He pulled the door open, grabbed the back of my hair and roughly pulled from the car. He slammed the door closed behind me, pushing me against it. His mouth was on mine before I had much time to process what was going on, his hands unzipping my jacket again, throwing it off my shoulders into the dirt before pushing my pants down just past my ass. “That was a sorry excuse for what I asked, you’re just lucky I’m thinking with my cock tonight.” I reached down, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants open. I used both hands to push the tight pants down enough for me to wrap my hand around his cock, finally getting a chance to fondle his piercings as I rubbed him.

“Johnny I want your fat cock, please.” I pleaded, meeting at his hidden gaze.

“You want it?” I shook my head, tightening my grip on it.

“No, I need it.” He smiled against my lips.

“Who am I to deny a need.” he purred as he bit my lower lip. He pulled me over to the hood of the Porsche, pushing me over the curved headlight and grabbing my arms behind me. He was buried deep inside me before I could ask for it again. He plowed into me roughly, leaning over me so I could feel his breath on the back of my neck and the kevlar of his vest. I could feel the all too familiar pull in my lower stomach, it started as a tingle then grew until I was bucking against him begging for more. I knew he was getting closer as his pace stuttered, no longer rhythmic, closer to carnal. He licked a line from the middle of my back up my spine until he bit the base of my neck. “Imagine if someone drove by right now, saw you gettin’ fucked by nothin’.” He pulled me up by my hair, still plowing into me. His hands had an iron grip on my tits, my head lolled to the side as a string of slurred words attempting to be a sentence fell from my lips. “Come on baby, just let go” my mind went blank when his hand slipped down my belly and ever so lightly ghosted over my clit.

As the wave crashed over me, I fell from his grasp onto the car moaning and bucking. It took me a few seconds to come down before I realized he was leaning over the hood of the car, one hand bracing himself, the other forming a vice grip around the base of his cock. “Christ, does it always feel like that?” His words came out as laboured as mine would have, if I were able to form any. I simply nodded, my body bucking still against nothing.

“You...you felt that?” My voice came out horse, he looked at me through his mussed hair and nodded. “Thought there was a delay between us.”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Princess.” Once my legs no longer felt like warm wax I pushed myself up from the car and turned to him. His metal hand was still around his junk while the other grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to my knees. Without much thought I took all of it into my throat with little regard for my gag reflex, tasting myself all over him. I reached up to pull his hand away, before resting mine on his thigh. “Can’t wait to see you fuckin’ painted” I attempted to process his words but before I could really connect the dots, he pulled my head back, fingered my mouth open and grunted out a tight fuck.

I guess I had never thought about what being covered in a construct’s jizz would feel like, but this felt way more real then I would have expected. My tongue darted out to get a taste of some that was dripping down my chin before I looked up at him. He grabbed my cheeks, manipulating my cheeks so he could get a better look at me. “Fuck look at you ” He stared down at me, rubbing is flesh hand along his beard making sure to never forget my cum covered face. He stepped away from me, pulling his pants back to his hips, he reached in the Porsche and grabbed the forgotten fabric that once was an article of clothing. He walked back over to me, reaching his hand out to me. I took it and stood up, feeling my knees protest slightly. He gently rubbed the shirt over my face, thumbing one drop and holding it to my lips to take, I opened my lips so I could greedily lick it off getting a tired groan from him.

I pulled my pants back up into place, my legs still a touch weak. I grabbed my jacket from the ground, dusted it off before throwing it back on and zipping it half way. I sat in the driver’s seat about to close the door when he glitched in front, leaning forward. I closed the gap and kissed him, when we pulled away we both smiled “Remind me to thank Rogue next time I see her.” my voice sounded way louder then it should have. He faded away before reappearing in the passenger seat next to me.

“Let’s just get home, gotta’ make up for lost time.” His hand glitched onto my thigh as I started driving down the empty road.


End file.
